


Prison Break |Dream SMP|

by AdaylaDoorwalt



Category: DSMP - Fandom, Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen, Inspired by Dream SMP, not cannon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaylaDoorwalt/pseuds/AdaylaDoorwalt
Summary: A possible what if,What happens if Dream escapes Pandora's Vault
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Snow Fall |Chapter 1|

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Adayla here
> 
> So just writing this at the beginning cause I know that someone might mention it, this is following non cannon lore from the SMP. I started working on this pre- Tommy getting trapped in Prison with Dream, and so this isn't gonna be cannon in the slightest.
> 
> Anyways please enjoy :)

Ranboo had been walking all night, he could feel it. He was walking in the middle of the night, no rhyme or reason for it, but he could sense that he’d been trying to get somewhere quickly. The snow around him was unfamiliar, he wasn’t even wearing armor. Ranboo had woken up miles away from his house, again.  
It keeps on happening, he thought to himself as he braced himself to get back to the Arctic but something caught his eye. In the distance, lights. It was a harsh glow that felt like it raidited for miles. The snow continued to fall, burning Ranboo’s skin.  
I can’t stay out here, he thought. He had only brought a light jacket, so at this point he felt like any shelter would be better than here. He headed towards the house, going as fast as he could. Ranboo eventually made it, but the house wasn’t what he’d expected. The house was ominous, but it was the only real shelter for miles so Ranboo walked in...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Phil, Techno have you seen Ranboo?” Sam asked.  
Sam had never been to the Arctic, and Techno really hadn’t talked to the man outside of battles. Techno was content living in the Arctic with his dogs, and the two other people living basically rent free on his property. Not to say Phil and Ranboo weren't welcome, but Techno preferred to be alone. That had changed when Tommy was living with him, but now if the little cretin showed up on his land there would be consequences. Ranboo fit in with the two of them. He was quiet, and didn’t easily betray him. “Not since last night,” Phil explained. “I assumed he was going mining.”  
“Well I believe I know where Dream might be.” Sam looked out into the distance.  
Dream had escaped from Prison about a month ago. Suddenly everyone was on the lookout for him. Techno hadn’t really liked Dream all that much. The two were allied together to destroy L’Manburg but other than that he could give less of a crap. Dream had wanted Carl locked in his creepy vault of treasures, as if Dream could win in a fight against Techno with his horse’s life on the line. “Why does it matter now?” Techno asked. “He hasn’t made any moves against any of us, I say let's leave him be.”  
“You know why I can’t leave it Techno,” Sam looked concerned.  
Techno did know why, not that he’d tell anyone. It wasn’t his business to talk about what Dream did. “I know you can’t Sam, but what do we have to do with this?”  
“Simply put, I think that Dream has been using Ranboo.” Sam sat up straighter, “Something he did when Sapnap visited him and Ranboo wasn’t the same.”  
“Sam this whole Prison seems like it was a waste of time at this point,” Phil finally spoke, “Dream will find a way to get out again, putting everyone at risk including my--”  
“Sons?” Sam stood up, looming over Phil, “We all know you disowned Tommy Phil, not to mention Will. This isn’t a matter regarding them, you're worried about one thing and that’s your guilty conscience. You heard that Dream knows how to bring Will back. That’s all your after.”  
“And so what if I want Will back?” Phil’s wings puffed out, “I lost my son in my own arms and you expect me not to want him back?”  
“Good to know that you and Tommy have one goal in keeping Dream alive.” Sam sat back down, “Dream is gonna give us that information, and then he’s gone.”  
“Bold of you to assume that Dream will be gone” Techno snarled.  
“I need him to be gone,” Sam said, “That prison wasn’t even for him. Him escaping is on me and my guard ship. He hurt my pride.”  
“Where do you think Dream is Sam?” Techno finally asked.  
“Somewhere even more north then here,” Sam started, “Just beyond your Antarctic Empire.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Nice to see you Ranboo,” Dream smiled, no mask but a deep scar running just below his eye.  
That was new, Ranboo thought. Ranboo hadn’t seen Dream in months, not since his last nightmare. Somehow the two were connected and, as far as Ranboo was concerned, he didn’t want to be. The house itself gave off bad energy, but Ranboo couldn’t leave in this storm.  
“What’s your goal here Dream?” Ranboo asked, “You escaped for what? Living alone out here seems the same as the Prison.”  
“I can’t do my research in Prison Ranboo,” Dream slowly opened the book he’d be holding, “All that time without anything that would actually help the people who kept me in there.”  
“You’re researching into the books Schlatt gave you?”  
“Of course,” Dream chortled, “The only reason I didn’t die was because Tommy wants his brother back. Those damn discs didn’t mean anything once I threatened Tubbo, Tommy just wants to be the hero that brings Willbur back from the dead.”  
That’s not true, Ranboo thought. But what did Tommy want? Ranboo couldn’t think of what Tommy truly wanted. It’s not like Ranboo would remember, the past couple weeks were a blur. “So you escaped to read books and live in the cold?”  
“I didn’t need to be there in the first place,” Dream walked towards Ranboo, “It was my temporary housing. Now I’m home, with my books and my weapons. I also have something at my disposal I didn't have in prison.”  
“So why am I here?” Ranboo froze, “You have no reason to be this close to the Arctic, and you could easily hide somewhere else. So you must be after one of two things, Techno or me.”  
“You’ve always been smart,” Dream smiled, “It's a shame that you don’t remember.”  
“I try to remember I just can’t,” Ranboo stepped back, and tripped. He landed on his back. Dream took the opportunity to step behind him, and sat on the back of his heels.  
“And that’s why you're here,” Dream breathed into his ear, “I need you to forget you ever saw me. You’re the key to all of this research, my research into the nature of mortality, and the dead.”  
“You don’t need me,” Ranboo scrambled forward, “You need my powers, not me.”  
“Oh but I do Ranboo,” Dream’s smirked, “It’s always been you. The community house, Tommy’s exile, hell even the destruction of L’Manburg. It’s been you.”  
“That was you Dream”  
“Oh I couldn’t do it alone Ranboo, you helped me.” Dream slowly stood up, “I always helped you, but in the end you lit the match.”  
“But I didn’t do it,” Ranboo felt a pit in his stomach. Did he do it? Ranboo really couldn’t remember.  
“But you did,” Dream walked over and put his hands on Ranboo’s face, “and you’ll do it again.”  
Ranboo dropped to the floor, passed out. Dream slowly picked him up. He wandered the halls and found an open bed. “You’ll just need to stay here until I can figure out how to use you.” Dream sighed, “and maybe I can help you remember.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um yeah, after what happened in Tommy's stream today (March 1st 2021), this is completely not cannon. If Id had to place a time for this it would be in between Sapnap visiting Dream and Tommy's last visit. Yeah if only I had started this a couple weeks ago lol.   
> Um yeah I'm very sad to say the least. When I write this I had the SMP Wiki open, scrolling down it to see that they changed the status haunts me. Anyway we are all big sad because of the Homeless Telatubby that lives in the prison. If you're here for an escape welcome enjoy :]

“So you’re saying that Ranboo is part of Dream’s plan?” Sapnap asked Sam.  
Techno was annoyed that so many people were in his house. Sam had summoned everyone that wanted Dream dead or in Prison again to the Arctic. Almost too many people, but it wasn’t like everyone here wasn’t at war with each other. The only real combining factor was Dream. “Well yes and no,” Sam started his explanation only to be interrupted.  
“This isn’t a maybe question,” Sapnap placed his hands flat on the table, “how would he be involved. Ranboo hasn’t done anything wrong, and why would he start now.”  
“Calm down Sapnap,” Karl placed his hand on his shoulder, “Now’s not the time to argue.”  
“Ranboo’s second half, whatever it may be, is connected to Dream,” Sam continued, “Dream’s research into bringing people back to life, the only reason he was in prison, must involve him.”   
“But I thought Schlatt had already had the research behind that,” Tommy looked scared, “At least that’s what he said.”  
“He gave us the knowledge about the book Schlatt had,” Sam said solemnly, “He never told us that knowledge.”  
“So by keeping Dream in the Prison,” Sapnap started  
“We were delaying the possibility of him escaping.” Tommy stated.  
“And how he escaped is still unknown.” Sam continued.  
“So what you’re saying is,” Tommy stood up, “We’re fucked.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Techno left after the argument started. It was his house but no one would leave. They continued to argue about everything. “I’m sorry Techno.”   
Sapnap emerged from the house. His voice was hoarse, and he looked like he was trying to not punch something. “About what,” Techno asked  
“The ongoing argument, and being in the Arctic,” he leaned onto the railings, “You just left the meeting so I assumed you weren’t happy.”  
“I’m not pleased that the people who wanted me dead are at my house,” Techno said, “but once the fighting stops maybe we’ll get somewhere.”  
“I don’t know,” Sapnap sighed deeply, “I feel like this is my fault somehow, and who knows where Ranboo is.”  
“That’s why I do my own work,” Techno leaned against the wall, “These ‘alliances’ don’t ever last. Everything falls apart once the fighting finishes. I live like a king up here and my allies don’t bother me.”  
“You know I figured that the fighting would stop when Dream was in that Prison.” Sapnap began, “but everything went to hell as soon as he was in there. Somehow I still felt bad for him, he was my friend”  
“He was using you,” Techno bluntly said, “He used me to destroy L’Manburg, and would have used me to escape that Prison if he already hadn’t figured it out.”  
“I know he used me,” Sapnap said softly, “I just wanted to help my friend.”  
Techno looked out to the horizon. Dream had been terrible, and everyone knew it. Sapnap was the only one still under Dream’s sway. The snow began falling slowly when a figure started to move towards the house. “Do you see that Techno?”   
“Was anyone missing at the meeting?”  
“No we all came the same way,” Sapnap started down the stairs.  
The two approached the figure quickly in order to make sure it wasn’t just some random mob. Walking through the snow was Ranboo, hair coated in snow. Techno hurried towards him, hands shaking to make sure he wasn’t hurt. “Ranboo are you ok?” Sapnap had caught up.   
Ranboo fell forward, and Techno tried to intercept him before he fell down. “Is he--”  
“He’s freezing,” Techno picked Ranboo up carefully, “We need to get him inside.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ranboo didn’t remember anything. That was normal, but all the people in the Arctic weren't. Sapnap explained that him and Techno had brought him in. Where he’d come from was unclear, but the group had agreed to watch over the woods around the Arctic for a while in order to make sure that Dream didn’t try anything. “So where was he?” Sam asked nervously.   
“I’m telling you, I don’t remember.” Ranboo had to explain for what seemed to be the hundredth time, “I remember waking up in a field, seeing a house, blacking out and ending up back here. Nothing more, nothing less.”  
“All we know is that Dream is up to the North, South is towards your neck of the woods and I don’t think he could have been anywhere else.” Phil said, finally over the questioning.   
“So if we start our search from the north and spread out maybe we’ll find him.” Sam started out of the door, “I’ll go organize everyone. Phil and Techno are you guys fine staying behind?”  
“I can take down Dream if need be Sam,” Techno said solemnly, “No need to worry.”  
“Good,” Sam left quickly.   
“Any reason you’re still here Sapnap?” Phil asked.   
He’d been standing in the corner for the time Ranboo had been awake. He was completely silent. “I’m gonna stay here if you wouldn’t mind Techno.”  
“I honestly don’t care as long as my dogs are still alive.” Techno sighed, “I’m going to bed for a little bit, anything happens wake me up.”  
Techno walked up to his room. “I’m sorry that I made everyone worry,” Ranboo apologized, “I didn’t realize that my enderwalking was getting this bad.”  
“This has happened before?” Phil asked.  
“Often,” Ranboo explained, “I don’t really know when it’s happening. I only really understand it happened. Like my weapons are gone, or I am sore like I’d been walking for a long time. I just thought it didn’t matter since I always ended up at home at the end of the day.”  
“You could have told us.” Phil sat down next to Ranboo.  
“I just didn’t want to waste your time.” Ranboo explained.   
“We’re always willing to listen,” Phil gave Ranboo a side hug. Ranboo responded by hugging him back.   
“Thank you Phil,” Ranboo started, “For everything.”


End file.
